Where it all Began
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It took years but i finally made a prequelish(also a sequel...its complicated) one shot for Haunted Screams, where Pearls follows her mothers instructions at Hazakura temple and actually Succeeds. A final hazzaahhh for the halloween one shot week. Sen: Mako...you only finished four this year, and one doesn't even count. Mako: Shut up sen, *sob* i hate how busy I am.


Where it all Began

 **Author Notes: Spppoooooky! It's halloween and that means one shot week(or however many i can get done within the time frame...*cough*) But it's ok because I am returning to a fandom that I have not visited in quite some time.**

 **If you're reading this then you can obviously tell which one it is~ This is the prequel that people had been asking when I made the Haunted Screams one shot, if you're curious or confused go search for that one lol. Its one of my many fanfics~ Now I do not own Phoenix Wright-and I love Iris X Phoenix...i regret nothing.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Happiness, dreams, love, this was the world Pearl Fey knew. She had a loving, caring mother who had high expectations and praise for her. Her elder cousin Maya loved her and treated her like the big sister she never had.

At the time she was too young to understand that the world she had was an illusion. That her reality had far darker meanings, and that the actions she made though wasn't her fault ripped the life she knew to shreds.

It was a simple plan her mother had told her. Though Pearl didn't know why her mother was thrown in jail, she knew that she was put in there because of something bad. However Morgan Fey was still her flesh and blood, who loved her dearly.

If she had known what her intentions were, what her actual planned pertained...maybe things would've been different. **"It's all up to you my dear. Go and do my quest, read the instructions very carefully."** And she did just that.

When the bell rang at Hazakura Temple she performed her duty, spirit channeling. It was a challenge for sure, if it were anyone else save for a master summoner it may've not been possible.

 _ **Summon the woman by the name Dahilia Hawthorne.**_

However she wasn't just anyone. She was a master of spirit channeling, whose mother wanted her to succeed. Despite the cold wind from the slight snow storm bursting through the young child pushed on. She continued, concentrating as hard as she could possibly muster.

And as if the heavens had heard her inner pleas she did it! When she felt the soul enter her form...at first she felt happy-proud even. She fulfilled her mothers request to the literal level. But then something felt wrong.

Cold, a gasp escaped her as she found herself going unconscious. She had done summonings on multiple occasions with her eldest, deceased cousin Mia. But...never before had it felt painful!

Not once had Pearl as she fell into a deep sleep felt violation and ice trickle through her veins. Though alarms were blaring in her sleeping state there was nothing she could do. When a spirit enters the body they take control.

The medium is essentially put to sleep and sent to the deepest segments of the mind, almost as if in limbo. There's no dreams, or nightmares, just emptiness, allowing the soul full control of her form. But those feelings she had before hand lingered. She knew two things.

 ** _Her mother had lied to her..._**

 ** _And she brought forth a monster._**

 **"rls? Pearls! Oh thank god!"** When she finally came to, her gaze was found meeting Phoenix Wright's. His eyes were red, tears trickling down his face as he smiled at her. With a pained groan the young child tries to sit up. Only to whimper as her body recoils in pain. **"Easy Pearls. Lay back down."**

Gently her big brother, possibly her father figure gently pushes her back onto the pillows. She couldn't move, everything hurt, and immediately she found herself getting scared.

Right behind defense attorney was police, Maya who was covered in bandages, and a woman who looked just like the picture her mother gave her for channeling. Dahlia.

 **"Wha-what happened? Where are we Mr. Nick?"** He smiled, though his eyes showed no happiness. Relief perhaps, but it was clear to even the eight year old that something was wrong. **"Don't worry about that right now ok? Big priority is making sure you don't hurt yourself trying to move and get some food in you."**

She wanted to know why everyone looked so sad and tired. Tears bubbled in her eyes, she knew it was her fault, though she had no clue what was going on. **"Pearly?"** Hearing her cousins concerned tone made Pearl break down, sobbing as arms carefully wrapped around her.

Within the next few days she would find out what happened regardless of Phoenix trying to protect her from the truth. She would reveal her mothers own horrible selfishness and crimes. Refusing to ever see her again.

And she would learn of the past, of the two sisters that she had to meet through unfortunate circumstances, and the people who died to protect her. Including Mia-her cousins special someone, and her aunt who had been missing all these years.

It didn't matter how many times people told her it wasn't her fault, or tried to give her comfort, it didn't get rid of the guilt she felt. Her hands, through not her own choosing were tainted with the blood of others. A child who was forced to grow up, and accept the world as a cold, ruthless place.

That didn't matter to Pearl though, she still had a family. Maya was still by her side, and together the pair found themselves being more cautious about their roles in the Fey clan.

It felt good when they told Phoenix they wanted to take a break from their training. And soon found themselves obsessed with the rekindling relationship Pearl's older sister Iris was having with their favorite lawyer. **"Shhh shh. Pearly they're gonna hear us!"**

 **"Objection!"**

The end

 **Author Notes: Ok so...it probably isn't at creepy or spooky as I wanted it to be but...its been years since I wrote its sequel so give me a break lol. Not a literal one, no thank you.** **Seriously though I did enjoy making this once I had a mini refresher of the story to give me motivation.**

 **Officially though this story is done, and hopefully i'll have other halloweeny one shots in place this year. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it a ton. Tchao for now!**


End file.
